


Kamek's winter holiday

by soman33



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Chubby, M/M, Public Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soman33/pseuds/soman33
Summary: so, this is the first thing i have posted to this site, feel free to leave criticism for the work on here. also, this was inspired by the works of Komdog, so go follow him on FA and twitter, fantastic artisthttps://twitter.com/KomDogADhttps://www.furaffinity.net/user/komdog/





	Kamek's winter holiday

The snow kingdom. A place known for its frigid snow, frigid ice, frigid… well, everything. Very few people come to this place, with it being so dangerous and all. Some come to explore, some come to ski and others still come to make snow cones using the pristine snow found in this area. One magikoopa, however, had come here for a very different reason, which he was now beginning to question if it was a good idea or not as he rode above the snowy mountain on his broom.

“Well, this was a mistake” thought Kamek, the cold chilling him past his shell and to his bones as he made his way through the snow kingdom, looking for the winter resort.

When the koopa kingdom's royal sorcerer had received an invitation for the newly built winter resort, he had originally planned to just ignore it or perhaps just give it to somebody else who might want it more than him, such as JR or perhaps one of the Koopalings. 

Unfortunately, his plans were shattered when Bowser had decided to kidnap Peach again, only this time all of Peach's underwear went “missing”. So when Mario inevitably came to save Peach, she decided to occupy the Koopa Keep until she could find her underwear, throwing Bowser into the dungeon of his own castle while she was occupying it.As she did not seem to have any issues with the kids.

Kamek had decided to get out of there as quickly as he could and this invitation was pretty much the perfect excuse, although now he was beginning to wonder if he should have just taken his chances in the castle.

”Well... Tackiness notwithstanding, at least you can't miss it” Kamek muttered to himself, seeing the bright orange resort rise over the hill in the middle of the snowy wasteland.

After finding the neon green front door, Kamek was pleasantly surprised by the interior. There was a large lobby right in front of him, with three very long couches arranged around a triangular coffee table, each one facing a TV which were all tuned to different channels. The floor was a nice red hardwood, with soft fluffy rugs everywhere. What had caught Kamek's interest the most were the paintings on the wall. “O-oh wow,” Kamek thought, his face turning a slightly deeper shade of red. 

While not being ...explicit necessarily, they certainly were not something that you would call family friendly. One of them was a koopa, without any shell or clothes on, the only thing keeping him from being laid bare being a single fuzzy that was blocking the view. It's not like that was the only one though, as he saw several all across the lodges lobby. It also wasn't just koopas either, every race in the mushroom kingdom, and even a few not in the mushroom kingdom was on the walls, each in different lewd positions. Kamek was so engrossed in looking at the art on the wall, he did not notice that he was no longer alone.

“Um, hello sir?”

“ACK!” Kamek yelped, wheeling around and nearly bumping into the nose of a bright yellow yoshi, who had been standing behind him. He looked to be just your standard yoshi, big nose, saddle on back and those boots that yoshi's just seemed to never take off. Although, one thing did set this yoshi apart from other ones Kamek had seen, and that was how he was dressed. He was dressed as a typical bunny waiter, with black bunny ears, a red vest, with a green thong and stocking arrangement. Granted, kamek could barely tell that there was a thong, because the yoshi was sporting a rather sizable erection which was being pointed right at him. 

“U-um, hello?” Kamek stammered, a blush evident on his face, “I received an i-invitation for a winter r-resort, I'm not sure if this is it o-or not?” 

“Oh!” the yoshi said, his face lighting up, seemingly oblivious to how uncomfortable Kamek was. “Welcome to the resort sir, could I please see your invitation?”

“S-Sure” Kamek mumbled, passing the yoshi his invitation, averting his eyes from the yoshis crotch as best as he could

“Thank you very much Mr Kamek!” the yoshi said, beaming a smile at him “Please, allow me to show you to your room, sir!”

Without waiting for a response, the yoshi turned around, giving Kamek a nice view of his thick, plump ass. “Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?” Kamek thought, hurrying to follow the yoshi as he hurried down a nearby hall.

“Please sir, allow me to tell you a bit about how the resort works,” the yoshi began, his tone suggesting that he had done this many times, either to guests or just in the mirror. “My name is Abraham, and I will be your tour guide, waiter and personal assistant for your time here, if you need anything at all, please feel free to ask me.”

While Abraham rattled on about the history of the resort, Kamek was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying, being more preoccupied with staring at his ass. In fact, Kamek was so distracted by Abrahams thick butt, that he did not notice that Abraham had stopped until he bumped into him, his butt colliding with Kameks hips.

“Gah!” Abraham yelped, not expecting Kamek to bump into him, though he certainly was not complaining after feeling Kamek's clothed erection graze between his ass cheeks.

“Oh! Sir, I understand that you are excited, but I think that you should wait to get settled in before we have any fun~” Despite saying that, the yoshi couldn't resist teasing the poor nerd, squeezing his ass cheeks together on Kamek's cock before moving forward a bit. “Speaking of which, here is your room sir!” 

While Kamek attempted to sputter out a denial, Abraham opened a nearby door, gesturing for Kamek to come in. Kamek hesitantly stepped in, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. If Kamek had been impressed by the lobby, he was equally if not more impressed by his room. The only paintings on the wall were some abstract art pieces, none of the more lewd paintings that adorned the lobby. The floor was a nice, blue shag carpeting, which smelled as though it had recently been shampooed. There was a large flatscreen tv built into the wall opposite the large, red queen sized bed. “Wow” Kamek said, a hint of surprise evident in his voice, “I must say, this room is amazing!"

Abraham beamed with pride as he watched Kamek look over the room, being happy that he liked the hard work that had gone into making the room as cozy as possible. “So sir, now that you know where your room is, please allow me to tell you a bit about how our resort operates” Abraham began, knowing he would forget if he did not tell Kamek now. ”First sir, please allow me to offer you this specially made collar, in order to help to make your experience here extra special!”

With that, Abraham produced a collar and held it out towards Kamek. It was a simple thing, made of some kind of metal, with the only decoration on it being a small red heart on the front of it. However, Kamek being an experienced mage, recognised it to be something far more than just a mere piece of apparel. “Not only does this collar act as your room key, it also comes with a very useful feature to have in a cold place like this.” Abraham continued, “It contains a rune that allows you to always feel warm, no matter what the temperature is, you could even stand outside stark naked, and not feel even the slightest bit cold.”

Kamek was impressed, if not a little apprehensive “Well, that's great to know, and I am interested in that warmth rune, but I'm not sure why it has to be a collar? Surely a ring would work just as well?” Kamek asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Well sir, we need the extra space on the collar in order to fit in all of the runes into it,” Abraham patiently explained “However we do have an alternative option, which is a specialised cock ring-”

“I-I'LL TAKE THE COLLAR!” Kamek blurted out, a blush forming on his face as he snatched the collar out of Abraham's hands.

“As you wish Sir” Abraham mumbled, just barely holding back a smirk as he watched Kamek fumble with the collar, before he was able to pull the back apart and snap it around his neck. “Now that we have that taken care of sir, perhaps you would like me to give you a tour of the resort?” 

Kamek thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Actually, I think that before anything else, I would like to take a bath, It took a really long time to get here”

“Ah, of course sir” Abraham said as he bowed in agreement “I will just leave you to it, I’ll be back in a half hour”

“Okay, thanks” Kamek agreed, watching Abraham leaving the room, taking the opportunity to check out his ass a bit more before the door shut with a small click.

Kamek breathed a sigh of relief as he finally had a moment to collect his thoughts. Despite the overall… sexual nature of the resort, it seemed like a very nice place to take his vacation. Even if it wasn't so nice, it was preferable to being at the castle right now. “Well then, “ Kamek thought to himself, “lets go ahead and take that bath.”

With that, Kamek walked over to what he assumed was the bathroom door, which opened automatically when he walked up to it, most likely due to the collar. Like everywhere else in the resort, the bathroom looked unusual, but still very nice. The tub was actually built into the floor, so it looked more like a hot tub. Rather than having a mirror over the sink, there was instead a full body mirror just to the side of the sink. “Wow!“ Kamek thought to himself as he started to remove his cloak and shell “I could get used to this… “

With his shell and cloak removed, he took a second to look at himself in the mirror. His belly jutted out a good 3 inches out from his body, with some nice thick moobs to accompany it. Going down, he had a nice plump ass, which the other koopas were quick to point out to him in the shower room, mainly to make fun of him for it. Looking at his front , he was quite reasonably   
endowed, with some rather hefty balls to go along with his 6 inch cock, which was averagely thick. After looking at himself in the mirror for a bit, he walked over to the tub, which began to fill with water as he approached, presumably due to the collar as well.

Kamek sighed in relief as he lowered himself into the nice hot water. “You know, I imagine that this is how King Bowser bathes,” he thought as he began to wash himself. “I guess I know what it's like to live in the lap of luxury” 

After taking the time to wash himself, Kamek began to feel a slight stirring in his loins, the image of the cute yoshi from earlier springing to mind. But as much as Kamek would have liked to jack off, he knew that Abraham would be back any second now, so he definitely did not have time to do that right now. With some reluctance, Kamek heaved himself out of the bath, looking around for a way to dry himself, his eyes eventually being drawn to a device in the corner, labeled “The Dryer” which looked like an oversized speaker built into the wall. Walking over to it, he saw a small button next to it, which he promptly pressed. This caused a large breeze to shoot out of the opening in the wall, which lasted for a good 30 seconds. “Well” Kamek thought, picking himself off of the ground, “while annoying, that was quite effective”

With that, Kamek turned around, ready to put his shell and cloak back on in order to meet with Abraha-

His shell and cloak were both gone.

Confused, Kamek blinked a couple of times, looking around the room to see if The Dryer had blown them around the room or something. However, he soon realised this to not be the case. Puzzled, he walked back out into his main room, convinced that he had somehow left them out there, and determined to find them before Abraham came back and saw him in such a state. Scanning the room to see if they were there, he unfortunately could not see them. 

As his eyes darted around the room, they were eventually drawn to the bed. In a moment of desperation, Kamek dived under there, hoping to the star spirits that his clothes were under the bed. Unfortunately, there was no such luck, and even worse, Abraham had chosen that exact moment to come back to the room. “Ah, Mr Kamek sir, I do hope I am not interrupt-” Abraham started, stopping as soon as he saw the situation Kamek was in. 

Though, if you had asked Abraham, he certainly would not be complaining. Kamek being halfway under the bed allowed him to get the perfect view of his massive ass, with a decent view of Kamek's nice plump balls and his barely visible pink hole. Shaking his head a bit to shake himself out of his butt-induced stupor, he quickly rushed over to Kamek. “S-sir!” Abraham stuttered “Are you okay?! Do you need medical attention?”

Kamek, now knowing that he was no longer alone, blushed furiously and tried to wiggle his way under the bed some more in order to hide. Unfortunately, he soon ran into a bit of a problem, as his chubby body made it so that he was stuck with his ass hanging out. “Uh… I am fine, but I think I'm stuck under here....” Kamek mumbled, his cheeks turning bright scarlet.

“Oh dear, let me just help you out here.” Abraham mumbled, sitting down behind Kamek and grabbing his hips. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he pulled back as hard as he could. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kamek was wedged in there quite well, so his pulling wasn't really doing much.

“Oh my” Abraham thought, his brow furrowing. “This doesn't seem to be working… what should I do?” Sitting back for a second, he wondered what he should do, before coming up with an idea that befit the resort itself. 

Taking a second to stand up, Abraham reached out and groped at Kameks big, luscious ass. “Wait, what are you- ACK!” Kamek started, only to be interrupted when he felt his ass being spread apart, exposing his small pink hole. His face turned an even deeper shade of red when he felt something wet and slimy brush across his hole. It did not take a genius to realise what Abraham was doing.

“Don't worry sir, I know what I am doing!” Abraham said, before taking a deep breath and practically shooting his long, flexible tongue right into Kamek's ass. Kamek couldn't help but moan as he felt the tongue burrow into his ass, slowly feeling it start to bunch up inside of him. Despite the awkward situation, Kamek couldn't stop himself from getting hard, his cock leaking a small bit of pre onto the floor. 

“Oh koopa christ, this feels so good!” Kamek thought to himself, wishing he could push the yoshi down and ride his face to climax. “D-deeper!” Kamek moaned “Please, give me more!”

Abraham smirked, pulling his tongue all the way out of Kamek's ass, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal his slightly stretched, pink hole “Oh, it appears someone likes having their ass played with~” he said in a sultry tone as he pushed two of his fat yoshi fingers into his ass, enjoying the small surprised squeal from his guest before abruptly pulling them out and standing up “Don't worry, I will do you one better sir” Abraham promised, as he lined up his throbbing yoshi cock with Kamek's slightly puffy and now loose entrance. Kamek tensed up in anticipation of getting his ass fucked. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

“Ahem” a voice coughed from behind the two of them. “Abraham, what have I told you about this kinda shit?” 

Before Abraham could respond, he felt a large hand slap his ass. Whirling around to berate the intruder on his lewd show, he wasn't even able to get one word out before a (thankfully recently cleaned) plunger was shoved into his large yoshi nose, causing him to fall on his well endowed rear.

“If the customer is stuck under the bed” the newcomer continued “you get them out before you start toungin their ass or whatever, ya fuckin hear me?” 

“Got it Roosevelt” Abraham grumbled, his voice sounding a bit nasally due to the plunger blocking his nose, which he then attempted to pull off of his face. Unfortunately, all this accomplished was making him look like a cat attempting to claw a piece of tape off its forehead.

Rolling his eyes, Roosevelt firmly reached out and grabbed the plunger, planting his boot on Abrahams chest before pulling back on the plunger, which caused it to come neatly off of his nose with a large pop. Turning over to Kamek, he then picked up a second plunger and smushed them onto his ass cheeks, one for each cheek. Feeling this, Kamek made a small “eep!” at feeling the suction directly on his cheeks, not that he found it to be that bad of a feeling at all.

Hearing Kamek surprised squeak, Roosevelt couldn't help but smirk a bit at the reaction from the big assed guest. Despite the little lecture he gave to Abraham earlier, he couldn't help but play with the captive little koopa a bit, pulling the plungers apart to reveal the pink pucker located within, it still gaping a bit and looking shiny from the rimjob that it had received earlier. 

Taking in the site laid before him, Roosevelt let out a small whistle, much to Kamek's embarrassment. “Nice ass kid,” Roosevelt complimented, before getting back to business “okay kid, I'm gonna try and pull ya out now, try and suck in that gut a bit, so that it goes a bit smoother, alright?” 

“A-alright” Kamek stuttered, feeling incredibly embarrassed by the situation he found himself in, but nevertheless trying to suck in his gut as best he could. Meanwhile Roosevelt gripped both of the plungers in one hand, and levered his foot against the bed. Hearing Kamek suck in his breath, he decided that Kamek was ready, and yanked on the plungers as hard as he could. Kamek immediately popped out of there, pulling the plungers off of his ass, and sliding into the opposing wall. Looking up to thank the yoshi who helped him out of there, his voice caught in his throat as he looked up at the incredibly manly looking yoshi.

Saying that Roosevelt was all muscle wouldn't be entirely true, as he did have a slight gut to him. However, he did have very muscular arms and legs, which complimented his bright brown scales rather nicely. Compared to Abraham, he was a bit taller, and much more traditionally dressed, which for yoshi culture, meant that he was completely naked, except for the typical boots and gloves that all yoshi wore. Sneaking a glance between his legs, Kamek's blush intensified as he noted that while his cock was a bit shorter than his and Abrahams, it was at least twice as thick, if not more.

Noticing Kamek's perverted stare, Roosevelt rolled his eyes before walking over to him. “Sheesh kid, you stare any harder at my dick, and yer eyes are bound to pop out of yer head” he teased as he reached out his hand to help the fallen Koopa up.

“Oh, um, s-sorry” Kamek mumbled as he took Roosevelts hand, his face bright red and his dick still hard from the view and the previous rimjob.

“Hah!” Roosevelt laughed as he helped Kamek up “don't worry bout it kid, I take it as a compliment! Besides…” he paused as he reached his hands around to Kamek's fat ass, and taking the opportunity to squeeze his fat cheeks, kneading them as though they were a large amount of dough “I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't looking as well. After all, it's not everyday you see an ass this soft round here”

It was at this point that Kamek remembered that he was completely naked, in some sort of weird sex resort, with no idea of where the hell his clothes were. With that revelation, he ripped his way away from Roosevelt and turned to Abraham “Abraham, i have no fucking idea where my clothes are, can you please help me?” 

“Hmmmmmm” Abraham hummed, looking around the room in bewilderment “Sorry sir, but I can't seem to see your clothes anywhere in here. Roosevelt, did you see them anywhere?”

“Huh?” Roosevelt grunted, as he dug through a janitors cart that Kamek was now just noticing was in the room with them “I don’t fuckin know, I didn’t see ‘em anywhere around the room, some fuckhead prolly snuck in and stole em while you were bathing” With him bending over, it also happened to give the both of them a nice view of his toned and muscular ass, with his tight looking pink hole just barely visible, which gave off the impression that he did not take much in there, if at all.   
“Ugggggggggggh” Kamek groaned, obviously not impressed with this turn of events “well, what in the hell am I supposed to d-ACK!” Kamek's angry little aside suddenly stopped as he felt a cold liquid being sprayed directly against his hole. Twisting his head around, he saw that Roosevelt was aiming a hose that was attached to the cart at his ass, and was spraying it vigorously with water

“What?” Roosevelt asked, looking up and seeing Kamek's annoyed expression “Imma janitor, it's my job to clean stuff, and that ass definitely looks like it needs cleaning” Nodding to himself, he moved his hose till it was right in front of his hole

Before Kamek could tell him off, Abraham spoke up again “Sir, I am extremely sorry about this, it is completely unprofessional, and we will do everything in our power to find this person and get your clothes back. Now, with that being said, you don't need clothes at all to enjoy our resort, so I would recommend taking a tour with me of the resort while my colleague here looks for your clothing, so that you are able to get the most out of your visit”

Kamek was a bit shocked by Abrahams sudden suggestion. If he was back in Bowser's castle, he would throw the both of them out of his room, roll up in a blanket and wait until someone found his clothes. In this situation though, he felt as though that would be the wrong choice, for a few reasons. Firstly, Abraham seemed like such a nice guy, and he really did not want to upset him at all. Secondly, he had no idea when somebody would find his clothes, he was only here for two weeks, and he did not want to waste his whole vacation sitting in his room sulking. Finally, he felt that in this environment, he could afford to take a lot of risks, since he was only visiting. What was the old saying? 

Ah yes, “You only live once”

Kamek then opened his mouth to reply, however as soon as he did-

*SMACK!*

He felt a large hand spanking his ass, causing his cheeks to wobble around like fresh jello. “All clean!” Roosevelt announced, as though he hadn't just smacked Kamek’s ass.

“... Anyways” Kamek sighed, choosing to ignore Roosevelts spanks “well Abraham, you definitely convinced me, let's go on a to-”

“YIPPPPIE!!!!!!!” Abraham shouted with the playfulness of a small child, as he took a vice grip on Kameks hand “Okay sir, I can't wait to show you around our resort, we have so many wonderful places here like our lounge and our courtyard and our BDSM dungeon and our frozen yogurt stand…” 

Abraham continued like this as he dragged a flustered Kamek out of the door and into the hallway, leaving behind a slightly annoyed and erect Roosevelt. “Aw, “ he grumbled, “I was gonna ask him to suck me off. Ah well, I got a job to do. I bet the fucker who stole his clothes was that creepy orange bastard. How the hell does he keep getting in here anyways? I swear, I oughta…” 

And thus, he kept grumbling to himself alone in the room, while Abraham was showing Kamek around the resort


End file.
